Declassified
by CitrusSkies
Summary: When Victor and Anita escape THEM leaving Kowalski behind enemy lines. It's up to Ray and his team to rescue her if Doctor Doctor doesn't stop them first.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: Trouble all over it

It was another simple morning for Christine Kowalski.

She snuggled beneath her warm covers only trying to squeeze in the last few minutes of rest before her alarm clock would wake her.

Five minutes even before the alarm went off. Kowalski slowly crept a hand out from her safe warm cocoon and slapped the clock's snooze button before it bothered her. Within the expected time frame she slowly rose up still half dazed and tired.

Her eyes were bloodshot from the night before when she reawakened. Her soft blue eyes were resonating with pain when she opened them. Like a hangover she once received from partying the night away with Ray and the rest of her cohorts.

She just felt horrible.

Kowalski was still wrapped in her blanket walking towards her wardrobe to pull out her work clothes. The space heater she usually turns on wasn't on. What also bothered her the most before she shed her blanket letting it slide to the floor.

How on earth did she get back into her own house?

There was that battle between Doctor Doctor and all of those THEM agents. What exactly happened between the two?

"I was knocked out," Kowalski spoke to herself holding her forehead. But how, if she knew anything Ray knew something that she couldn't remember from the night before.

"Of course you were knocked out," Ray her straight laced commander and friend was standing outside her door. He was eavesdropping on her private conversation with herself.

"How," Kowalski seemed distraught before Ray before interjected another moment.

"You haven't been yourself since the moment you were attacked." Ray explained to her. His voice was muffled through the door that he was standing behind.

The young woman suddenly felt her blood turn to ice in her veins.

"What do you mean?" Kowalski hissed. She opened the door exposing Ray himself where the blue haired agent only gave her a stern stare.

"Then that would mean," Kowalski thought about the alarm clock that she thought was set to six O'clock.

"No," Ray said shaking his head.

The clock wasn't set to any specific time. It was only in Kowalski's head that she thought it was.

"What happened, why are you here then?" Kowalski sputtered.

Ray's hand was reaching inside his jacket's pocket.

"What are you doing?" Kowalski asked him.

Ray pulled out a letter. Kowalski only stood where her feet felt glued as if she was sure the letter would tell her the terrible news.

"It's from Changed Daily himself," Ray said opening the letter for the instruction.

"Give me that," Kowalski grabbed the letter from Ray's hands. Upon ripping it open she could hope to feel the situation was worsening.

The letter was dated yesterday.

Kowalski leveled her face to Ray's stature looking him straight in the eyes. "how could you do this to me, what did I do that was so horrible?"

"Who else could have you done?" then Ray's face soon began to vanish into darkness.

* * *

Kowalski woke up in a cold sweat.

The harsh words that Ray left her with were still fresh in her mind. She could not go back to sleep even though it was only a dream. Laying her back against the wall she soon realized when her eyes came into focus she was sitting in a dark cell.

She felt an interrogation would soon be in order.

"Oh, Kowalski is finally awake now." Doctor Doctor said walking to the cell.

Kowalski's heart was pounding hoping this was another nightmare. It was her mortal enemy that bound her in this prison.

Doctor Doctor gripped the handle of the jail cell. With a deafening clank it shifted open to reveal a frightened Kowalski who remained inside.

"What's she gonna do to me?" Kowalski thought to herself. Her breathes were icy when she blew them. The sheer terror before Doctor Doctor came up to her and sat down on her bed.

Kowalski tried to remain calm.

Doctor Doctor crept a hand and placed it atop of the young agent's. "I'm very sorry for the accommodations, but as a prisoner of war I only thought it'd befitting."

Kowalski sneered.

Doctor Doctor's face snarled in rage. "my, my and your comrades Victor and Anita," she emphasized by sounding sarcastic continuing her explanation. "they left in the midst of danger, they abandoned you when the going got tough, they-"

Kowalski pushed her away. "no, you're lying they'd never leave their own behind."

Doctor Doctor stood up and grunted. "is that so, then why are you here? Why haven't Victor and Anita joined you in this cell!"

"It was just a mistake, they left me," Kowalski tried to finish her thought then pressed her hands against her temples. "I don't even remember how I got here." she said as her voice became frightfully low.

"Why is that?" she asked Doctor Doctor. "I can't even remember what happened."

* * *

Ray was managing the controls in the control room when a bandaged Anita and Victor came staggering through the door. Victor was clinging to Anita for support as he was just as exhausted and worn out as his partner was.

Luckily for the two of them they didn't need to use the stairs.

"Kowalski didn't make it back," Victor said sputtering. He was too caught up in his emotions before Anita took over for him.

"Doctor Doctor while we were escaping from her base-" Anita gulped to wet her throat.  
"there was a massive explosion which detonated a knock out gas."

Ray was not pleased when they broke the news. He couldn't ask Kowalski an important question he wanted to ask her tonight then.

Ray walked up to Anita and Victor assisting them. "do you two need an escort to the medi-bay by chance?" he asked kneeling next to Victor checking his wounds.

"That's where we both came from," Victor said as if it the sentence was a punch line to a funny joke.

"So," Ray said urgently. "is there any way we can rescue her?" he was helping Victor re bandage his hand.

"We don't know yet," Anita replied. Biting down on her lower lip hoped to come up with some fool proof plan.

* * *

"Well, your espionage skills failed you, but I suppose you could be of use to me," Doctor Doctor said chiding the miserable agent. Leaving Kowalski she walked to the exit to tend to other matters.

Kowalski only looked at her feet.

The mission was a complete and utter failure from the moment it began. Victor, Anita, and herself were the agents assigned specifically for the job. Kowalski especially due to Ray's recommendation to become a spy like Anita or Victor one must have field experience and this was supposed to be her shining moment.

The chance to earn a higher rank within the UZZ hierarchy.

Kowalski began to let out a sob.

U.Z.Z. had just discovered breaking news about THEM. Base had figured out Doctor Doctor made a fake plant of the secret thing. How the original was stolen was still unknown. But it was speculated during the lockdown when a hive of THEM agents scoured UZZ.

It was as if they knew where UZZ's security fault was.

The two main objectives stand: Finding the secret thing and exposing the double agent that handed over the secret thing on a silver platter.

Kowalski began to hug her knees sniffling. "If-if I never came here in the first place" her eyes were soaked and tear stained from crying. "If he'd never mentioned this mission in the first place I'd..."

* * *

Kent passing through the jail cells was curious after he heard of Kowalski's capture. But because she was his teammate after all he felt he should give her some comfort. His hands were wrapped around the cold metal bars. Looking into the tiny jail cell that Kowalski was cooped up in.

"Now don't cry, Kowalski, don't cry," Kent said assuring her it'd be okay.

Kowalski shot up in her bed.

She'd recognize that accent anywhere. Wiping her eyes with the cuff of her sleeve she replied. "Kent, how did you get here?" suddenly the feeling of being deserted by her teammates began to fade away.

"Is Victor and Anita here?" Kent stopped Kowalski's questions short when asking.

Kent shushed her. "Doctor Doctor might be on to us," he said jangling the keys in front of Kowalski's eyes.

* * *

Changed Daily slammed a fist on his mantelpiece. "this is a terrible breach in security!"

Victor and Anita were filled with guilt as they sat in their respected seats. Victor was rubbing his sore head while talking. "it's like this we were trying to rescue the secret thing, but Doctor Doctor was one step ahead of us."

Anita could only sympathize with him while she dug her fingernails into her arm rests. "but how Kowalski got caught was something we could not control."

* * *

"Now before we leave I'm gonna stick this in the jail cell," Kent placed a complicated agent's lock picking kit.

It was no bigger than a clutch that you put makeup inside. "now after lying it there Doctor Doctor won't suspect a thing."

"Now c'mon," he tugged on Kowalski's hand forcing her to run.

They both quickly ran down the hall.

Kent could only imagine the consequence in store for him if Doctor Doctor actually figured out he was the one behind prison break. His only reasoning to move Kowalski out of the base in the first place was to preserve the secret thing from getting snatched back again.

Of course it was only a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: The mission

Doctor Doctor was sure that she was going to be the one running this show.

Changed Daily and his comrades were not going to stop her this time if holding the secret thing meant holding the key to her future dictatorship then so be it.

The UZZ fools will have lost this time.

Doctor Doctor was lounging in her spider themed chair admiring her trophy. But felt for the occasion she'd decided to twist the knife to make UZZ suffer the loss that will cost them dearly.

Now if only she could tell what her double agent Kent was up to.

She didn't want to do it, but he forced her hand.

"THEM agents," she screeched calling an assembly of assorted colors of expendables to her side. They obeyed her like the soldiers they were trained to become.

* * *

Anita and Victor were in no condition to confront Doctor Doctor again.

Victor slouching in his seat couldn't help but protest. "we're the ones she was with I only think it's fair."

Changed Daily would not comply with their wishes. "I'm sorry Anita and Victor but we must not let you."

Anita clambered her way out of her seat. Stumbling on all fours Anita felt embarrassed by her display of weakness. Changed Daily no doubt would take this into account.

Changed Daily walked to Anita placing a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "it's okay, please don't strain yourself."

"He's right Anita and Victor." Ray tapped his finger on his ear piece. He then helped Anita back into her seat smiling at her after his friendly gesture.

But Anita still didn't feel right. "Ray does that mean you're going to-to-"

Ray nodded courteously to her answer. Turning his back suddenly towards her Ray walked to the exit of the briefing room.

Changed Daily glanced a moment to Ray then back to his two best agents.

* * *

"Your insolence will not be tolerated!" Doctor Doctor was suddenly surrounded by her expendables.

Moving through the crowd she slowly motioned her hand to a simple alarm system. Doctor Doctor smiled before she broke the emergency glass.

Laughing under her breath she said. "this is not a drill."

Kent and Kowalski only made as far as the winding staircase that would lead them to the upper floors.

That's when the alarm that Doctor Doctor began sound. The atmosphere quickly turned to an alert red.

Kowalski clapped her hands to her ears. "they've figured us out! What should we do now," her heart began hammering in her chest; her mind flashing memories prior to her capture.

Kent having no time ripped Kowalski's hand away from her head and began to run back down the steps. Unprepared Kowalski's hand slipped away from the frightened double agent. They both split apart from each other in a wave of confusion and fear.

Be as it may as Kent began his descent tumbling down the winding stairwell. Kowalski was lost to him as he was sure he just sealed both of their demises.

* * *

Changed Daily firmly put his foot to the ground ending the arguments once and for all. "this is no time for petty quarrels we must do something before something terrible happens!"

Victor crossed his arms like a pouting child. Changed Daily stopped momentarily grimacing because of Victor and Anita's opposition to his decision.

"It's not that I don't want you to go," Changed Daily began to explain to them his feelings about the situation. He rolled his eyes rubbing the back of his neck to ease the tension in his muscles. "I just can't have you two running around almost disabled for the life of you."

Victor began to move his stiff arms trying to disprove him. "see look, there's nothing wrong with us." but untimely failed him when his muscles forced him to drop his arms to his sides. He decided to give up after he found out how useless his body actually was.

Anita and Victor only stared at each other.

Ray interrupted their conversation. "of course, Scott, yes, right," he stopped and proceeded to the front of the room. Standing right beside Changed Daily who was a mess trying to calm both of the agents down.

"Victor and Anita," Ray was trying to ease the tension that was mounting in the room. "if you two just bear with me I've got a team ready to go." his index finger rested on his ear piece while his other hand was pointing to the exit of the briefing room.

Anita agreed shaking her head wistfully. "if you must, Ray."

A smile began to curl on Victor lips. "yeah, I think so too."

Changed Daily also smiled to the agreement they were both coming to their senses.

"All right," Ray nodded. Within minutes three agents scrambled in front Ray and Changed Daily.

Scott, Todd, and Ashley lined up quietly awaiting instruction from their commander.

Ray automatically shouted to his cohorts. "this isn't an emergency troops this is an iauthentic/i emergency."

All three of them shouted in unison. "yes, sir,"

Ray explained the situation further. "we have an UZZ agent trapped behind enemy lines. What we must do is rescue her, is that clear."

Ashley slid her black glasses to the bridge of her nose. Placing her hands behind her back she shouted for permission to speak.

"Yes, agent Watkins," Ray answered.

Standing in the mandatory position resting her arms at their sides she stated. "but, sir," she tried not crack a smile. "you told me you'd forever ban me from attending another mission after my insubordination involving the previous enemy."

"After a hearing with your superiors and myself we decided unanimously to give you a second chance," Ray awkwardly said. He felt a little cheated by Ashley's actions causing a good number of casualties.

Scott and Todd began to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Shape up and ship out crew." Ray signaled to the three agents to disperse.

All three of them saluted in unison.

Ray waited till all three of them left the room.

Anita and Victor looked intently to Ray with exhausted faces.

"So, Ray," Victor spoke up wearily lifting his head from fatigue.

"Yes, Victor," Ray answered with the utmost concern.

"Will be seeing you soon right?" Anita just hoped she would.

"Yeah, we'll definitely be seeing each other," Ray said with a smile. "it won't be long!" he yelled as he waved goodbye to his friends and began his descent down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Opening statements and Interrogation

Kent was unconscious before Kowalski was ever let into the room.

He was strapped in his seat, bound tightly with cuffs and chains. From his feet to his wrists he was unable to move them. It was no sooner that Doctor Doctor stepped inside the interrogation room that Kent forced his eyes open.

His eyes parted open to reveal his employer staring straight into his deceiving face. Her fingers were running through Kent's crew cutted hair. "why is that every time I turn my back I feel as though I'm surrounded by traitors?"

Kent smacked his lips trying to answer her, but the words never were able to leave his throat.

"Was it because I've been too generous." her fingers were now tracing his sweaty jaw line. Her fingernails sharp to the touch. Kent flinched his head whenever she scratched along his cheeks. Doctor Doctor could just about capable of anything at this moment. "have you gained feelings for your comrades stationed at U.Z.Z.?" her voice becoming quite deep.

"No, Doctor Doctor," he coughed. "no, not at all, I was doing it to protect the base."

"For a minute I thought you felt sorry for her." Doctor Doctor shrugged. Swinging her hips from side to side, nonchalantly said. "this agent must have meant something to you. If it's all the same then I'd like to make some use of her."

Kent's heart dropped to his stomach. "nothing like that, but Victor and Anita's bound to come back for her."

"I know," Doctor Doctor responded sympathetic to his claim. "but they'll be after the secret thing as well, and you know what that means." she said in a sing song voice.

"What," Kent whispered.

The dictator swung her hands around wriggling her fingers mocking a puppeteer that was controlling a marionette. "can you guess," she winked at Kent who became extremely silent.

"Answer," she demanded.

"You're going to use, Kowalski?" Kent replied sure of his answer. He nodded his head in conjunction to Doctor Doctor.

"Yes, you are correct." Doctor Doctor congratulated him on his deductive prowess. Doctor Doctor snapped her fingers signaling the next step to her diabolical scheme.

The iron metal door flew open exposing two cue balled henchman throwing Kowalski into the room.

The young woman fell to the floor, body spread across the concrete listlessly trying to move. He could just hear the soft murmuring begging for someone to help her. Kowalski would just have to do this herself, until Kent could think of another plan. Sure, he was in charge of information regarding the secret thing. It was his duty to make Doctor Doctor held that secret thing.

He wanted it bad enough, but he guessed at the same time. He had some feelings that wanted to keep. It was the U.Z.Z. part of him that wanted his teammates safe at the same time. But Doctor Doctor was proving that he could not have both.

Doctor Doctor walked up to Kowalski.

Squatting down on the floor, she brought her face to the agent's ear. Her hot breathes Kowalski could feel blowing on her cold face. "now dear," she cooed. "are you with me or against me?"

* * *

Ashley was the first agent seated on her sky bike. Her hands were tightly squeezing the bars of the vehicle. "this is first time we ever get to meet Doctor Doctor," her teeth were clenched with a smile curling on her lips. "

Scott rolled his eyes. "let's just get this over with."

Todd only chuckled at Ashley she was too young to understand such things.

Ray had just plopped on the seat of his skybike amidst the conversation. "all right," he warned. "I'm not going to say this will be easy, but..."

"But this task is going to get us killed, isn't it?" Ashley's back was straightened, crossing her arms trying to give a dignified answer.

"No, he was going to say this was going to be a cake walk," Scott tried to override the melodramatic mood Ray was going to set.

Ray rolled his eyes. "that's not the point." to his dismay he could see why Scott was getting frustrated.

Ashley's only crime was trying to help at the cost of the other agents lives. Though they were only injured. He could get the feeling that Scott could not feel safe around someone like that.

"Calm down you two," Todd shouted.

"He started it," Ashley muttered.

Grunting out of frustration Ray relaxed his shoulders. "I am asking for cooperation. You either settle your differences or I'll be forced to reprimand both of you." whirling his head to the two agents that were obviously in a grudge match.

They immediately quit their quarrel obeying the direct command that was given to them.

Ray nodded his head in respect. "we must trust each other now as we ever should before."

"You will you trust me?" Ashley asked to Scott.

Scott held his arm out stiffly waiting for her to shake his hand. "sure, why not. Just be careful out there."

Ashley gripped it warmly promising that no harm would come to pass.

"Now let's get out there and show'em what U.Z.Z. are made out of," Ray hollered with his agents giving fanfare of cheers amidst his sentence he yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: In bad company

"To whom do I owe this pleasure?" Doctor Doctor asked.

Kent had recently been released from bondage.

Doctor Doctor had every intention of losing the keys to his prison. Unfortunately due to Kent's outstanding record with T.H.E.M. it nullified his sentence very quickly.

Kent had gained the trust of U.Z.Z. no doubt, so she still had uses for him. That was the deal when she recruited him, the traitor of U.Z.Z., the back stabbing Judas that located the secret thing.

It was all because of him; of course she was somewhat indebted to him.

"That was you're free get out of jail card. I suggest you be more weary next time," Doctor Doctor rearranged herself on her lavish spider themed chair. Legs crossed with an arm hanging off the side of the armrest. While the other hand sat square underneath her chin, she was not amused.

Kent's poker face quickly turned into a sour scowl. "by all means Doctor Doctor," he quickly saluted her for a show of respect.

"Please continue," Doctor Doctor replied returning his expression.

"I have good news, ma'am," Kent understood that under the Geneva Convention. No true torture like in the years of wars past would be inflicted. But old school tactics were enforced for the safety of the enemy spy. Kowalski was stuck again in a dark jail cell, perhaps never to see the sun again.

"This better be good news." the Russian woman warned.

* * *

Ray and his company made it as far to the woods before moving out into the open. For Doctor Doctor's base was just within their sights ready to be infiltrated. Luckily to Ray's crack team of trainees working with their secret agent counterparts it was discovered the woods were bugged with sensitive equipment ready to state their presence.

Ray ordered his team to settle their sky bikes on the ground. "quietly and gently," he demonstrated mostly for Ashley's benefit. The craft he was driving flowed to the ground gently nestled in the snow.

Everyone followed suite, all of them killing their motors, they were to do the rest on foot.

"We're regular foot soldiers aren't we?" Todd hopped off his sky bike remarked to his comrades.

"Yep, as were our forefathers." Ray chuckled as he landed on the soft snow.

"So now what do we do, "Ashley asked weaving aimlessly between Scott, Todd, and Ray. She was mesmerized by how much land there was between them and Doctor Doctor's base.

"Why don't we begin shall we?" Ray said rubbing his hands together.

Scott, Todd, and Ashley nodded in unison.

* * *

Doctor Doctor could not help but to laugh. "you'd be giving yourself away," she thoughtfully pointed out.

"I would be betraying my position, but not without help," Kent remembered his best friend residing inside the base.

"Then I suspect your proposition has something to do with the girl then?" Doctor Doctor flatly remarked.

"Yes," Kent replied to her conclusion.

"Whatever," Doctor Doctor growled.

Standing up from her seat to face her subordinate, poking his chest menacingly she said. "but don't expect me to help you fix your mistake."

A shiver crawled up his spine. Kent was fully aware of the consequences that might ensue. "I understand," he said willing to accept responsibility for the prisoner.

No sooner than Doctor Doctor gave Kent permission another threat was making itself known.

An expendable came rushing through the door to alert Doctor Doctor. "we've located intruders surrounding the woods just beyond the base."

Doctor Doctor's head snapped behind her shoulder. "is it Victor and Anita?" she hissed.

The expendable shook his head no. "a party of four, they look like they can be easily subdued."

"Let me see." Doctor Doctor pushed him out of the way heading for the exit. She no sooner arrived at terminal filled with security cameras. They kept an eye around the base when she herself could not be present staring at a square of four different television sets. Doctor Doctor spotted the trespassers walking through the forest.

"They never give up do they?" Doctor Doctor muttered under her breathe. Her eyes scanned the quartet leading her to a startling discovery. The man that was in charge of the group was none other than Ray himself. The bad news is compared to Victor Volt; Ray was the more worthy adversary.

They barely came into to contact with each other enough. Doctor Doctor's mouth open wide smiling. "he will rue the day he stepped into my personal dominion," she finished the sentence with a devilish cackle.

"Let us make our plans," Doctor Doctor hummed lacing her fingers together.

Kent and the expendable that joined her in the room exchanged unsure glances back to each other.

* * *

"So, Ray," Ashley tried not to sound so casual. It was beginning to become night as they spotted the bright sun falling beneath the pine trees.

"Yes, Ashley," Ray asked. He was a bit busy trying to determine where there enemies might be coming from.

"It's far too quiet...don't you think?" Todd as everyone was becoming exceptionally quiet.

"Do you think they'd go as far as setting off punji traps?" Ashley was afraid of stepping into a pit of spikes.

"Maybe," Ray suggested. "or they could deliberately try to find ways to sabotage our passing. We may live in the twenty-first century, but as far as the art of war. It's pretty old as far as we know it." he sniffed the air inhaling invisible fragrances. The cold did not have a scent as much as the spring or the summer did. Ray sure did like to mention the many scents he inhaled back in the day. Ashley figured it was just a survival technique, Anita and Victor was knocked out by a certain knock out gas.

"As far as technologically advanced we are now. I think we practically got it down to a science." Scott remarked.

"So how do you think will do then?" Ashley whispered hopping over a fallen tree.

Ray shrugged his shoulders to her question. "we'll never know unless we try."

* * *

Kent stepped inside the jail cell.

It was the same one that they forced Stinky Winky into.

Far into the tiny corner of the room Kowalski was hugging her knees. This was what it meant to be a captive, held against your will. There was nothing fun about it, you either interrogated for information, executed, or live your life in a cell.

Kowalski realized it was one of her best friends.

Staggering to her feet she managed to hug Kent's waist. "oh, Kent I thought I'd never see you again," she said through shaky breathes. Kent could feel her icy fingers wishing for warmth.

Her fingernails were stabbing him in his back only to his dismay he didn't pull her away. "I didn't make it out either, Kowalski. We're still stuck here and that's all to it."

"That's not true," Kowalski gasped. "your still here... and help will be on its way any minute."

Kent grimaced. "for her sake," he thought.

Kent winced and asked Kowalski shaking his head. "what do you mean?" he was curious how she obtained such information. T.H.E.M. confiscated everything she owned that might contact outside world.

"Professor Professor did it to me when my back was turned just like all the rest," she whispered straightening her body up. She was facing Kent to eye level staring into his black round glasses.

"You don't mean," he stopped thinking about what her sentence implied.

"But my ability was based on Professor Professor's later obsessions," Kowalski turned her head embarrassed.

"What's it called?" Kent replied.

Professor Professor was an odd little man, but for the most part.

He was rather interesting when he made his inventions. There was never a dull day in the facility when he was testing something dangerous. It made for excellent drama and action that you'd never find in civilian life.

"His brand of foresight," Kowalski laughed weakly.

She was jealous of Victor and Anita's ability to contact base by either a touch of a pinky or a twist of a finger in the ear. It really wasn't funny how Professor Professor had to test on anyone that he so happened to think. iThis is a good idea, let me see what happens when the next unconscious agent gets wheeled into the infirmary./i She never claimed that he thought these words, but sometimes she couldn't help, but not to wonder.

Kent suddenly fell on the floor ready to give up already. Kowalski sat down wondering what would become of the both of them.

"So, Kowalski," Kent said. "I do have one idea on how to get us out of here faster."

Kowalski could only listen as Kent threw out his idea. "what is it," she asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5: Impending doom

Ray was distant when they were walking through the darkening forest. He made everyone stop for a moment and listen to their surroundings.

"Stop," Ray demanded.

Ashley stopped in her tracks holding an awkward pose.

"We're not playing red light green light." Scott interrupted.

Todd became quite lively when he turned his flashlight on. "there gonna have a pretty hard time fighting us in the dark."

"If it gets any darker I'm not going to see anything through my shade," Ashley removed her ray bans placing them in her pocket. "black over black isn't going to help our field of vision you know."

"I gotta hand it to you," Scott decided to the same thing as was his friend Todd. Both of them slipped their glasses off as well. "I do find it more comfortable when I have an upper hand in battle."

"This is so unsettling," Todd's back was to a tree. "we don't even have a back up plan?"

Scott's eyes darted around the woods. Walking backwards he faced his back towards the same tree Todd was standing by.

Ray and Ashley were standing beside each other. Which felt really awkward, but the closest Ashley was going to get to her secret crush. She felt her heart thumping in her chest. The blood in her face rushed to her cheeks. He was really beside her. This felt like the perfect opportunity to get to know him better.

"Ray this is getting kinda scary," Ashley had no idea Ray wasn't standing next to her anymore.

He was too self absorbed in himself to notice. "hey, Ray where'd you go?" Ashley's voice became high then tapered down into a whisper. Her eyes narrowed seeing him walking off beyond where Scott and Todd were standing.

"What-what's wrong with him?" Ashley really didn't consider Ray's feelings in the situation. Scott and Todd knew exactly what was going on.

Scott rolled his shoulders signaling to Todd that he was uncomfortable. He wanted to help Ashley understand that her girlish cries for Ray's attention could never be met.

Todd being bold decided to explain it to the young woman himself. "it's nothing personal, Ashley it's just-" he walked up to her grabbing her hand gently. Pulling her close to him he whispered in a cheerless tone. "lately between the two of us-you know between us guys. We've been figuring that Kowalski's becoming more than just a-" he stopped a moment in his sentence then blurted. "a 'friend,'"

Ashley merely stared at her feet. "so that's how it is?" after Todd let go of her hand she let it drop to her side.

Ray finished soon with his thinking then returned to his team. "you know I was just thinking-" Ray stopped then looked to Ashley. "what's wrong with her?"

Ashley only stared at the ground. Her feelings felt hurt because she now knew her love would never be reciprocated. "it's nothing," she muttered under her breathe.

The group suddenly fell silent for a few moments.

They all heard the crackling of a tree branches. Ray pushed Ashley behind himself when he noticed shadows in the distance.

"Ray what are you doing?" though Ashley was the youngest of the group. Ray still had felt he had some obligation in keeping her safe.

"You sexist b-" before she could finish what she was about to call Ray. A ray gun was pointed behind her back instantaneously.

Just as Ray and his teammates were suddenly huddled into a group. They were soon, surrounded by T.H.E.M., agents trapping them inside their tight circle. Agents of every different colors and sizes they kept their mean demeanor.

Scowling at the U.Z.Z. agents that dared to cross the forest. Ray felt that they were in no bargaining position. So becoming very calm he comically cleared his throat calling attention to himself. "allow me to introduce myself-" trying his best to be civil he straightened his tie while speaking.

He was rudely interrupted by a T.H.E.M. agent sticking the maw of his gun to his chest. "we don't need you're introductions you're coming with us."

Ray shoved his hands into his pockets replying in a defeated tone. "what more can I say?"

Scott nudged his friend for sounding so weak. "what are you talking about?" he whispered in a hiss.

Ray turned his head to the side replying as low as he could. "follow my lead,"

* * *

Kowalski and Kent had no trouble getting past security. They were confronted by a door marked "woman's room" which was engraved on a brass plate on the door. Kowalski skidded just behind Kent as he swung the door open.

Kowalski's eyes popped open to the discovery. "there are woman residing in this base?"

"Doors don't lie now do they?" Kent blushed before pushing the door open for her. "now scoot," ordering her into the woman's bathing quarters.

Kent was leading to her a hamper which contained female delicates. Though this isn't where the suits were stored. He couldn't help, but feel a little attracted when he saw their undergarments.

Kowalski smacked the back of his head. "you pervert,"

"I was just kidding," Kent fell to his knees quickly.

"That's not what we're here for." Kowalski replied looking upon the stunned man.

Kent recovered then followed her to the lockers where valuables were stored. "I'm sorry I have to do this." she felt sorry for the woman's clothes that she'll be using. Pounding on the locker door she gave up knowing she couldn't possibly get in.

"This is gonna need force." Kowalski pulled out her gun and aimed for the lock.

With one shot the laser broke the locker open. The blast nearly took the door clean off, but to their luck. It was left, hanging with only, one hinge that, kept it from, falling to the floor

Kent pushed her away to help examine what the locker contained. "pink really does suit you," he giggled facing the disguise.

"Shut up," she grunted.

* * *

Ashley was running after her teammates. "you guys-wait up-for me-" she panting trying to keep up with them.

Ray fell behind Scott and Todd who were fending the scourge with each others help. Blasting another THEM agent he ran through another group just in time.

"Well make you our hostage," one of the henchmen bellowed.

Ashley was caught between two expendable soon two became four, then four became six, they were rapidly multiplying. Ray just kept charging past them as they kept grasping his clothes. "don't worry," he shouted to her.

Ashley encouraged by his courage tried to break free as well. "I'm coming, Ray," jabbing her arm square into the first THEM agents chest broke loose a free arm. Sending the agent on the ground, Ashley using the free hand, connected her fist straight into the second exppendable's face.

With no hesitation she ran into the arms who she'd thought could protect her. "where'd Scott and Todd go?" her eyes became glassy thinking of the other two. "if they were caught-" whipping her around tried to search for them in the darkness.

Ray roughly grabbed Ashley by her shoulders. "don't worry about them they can take care of themselves!"

"But-" Ashley cried.

Ray began shooting his gun as they began running through the forest again. Rushing through many of their enemies they soon found themselves tired. "we don't have any other weapons or self-defense." Ashley weakly said. The footfalls of other THEM agents were upon them. They were drastically closing in on their location. They were seeking refuge on a small bridge underneath a brook.

"We made it this far," Ray replied to the scared agent. They were in the midst of hostile territory now.

"nothing save a miracle will save us now." Ashley muttered before dropping to her knees. "it won't be long now."

Ray was watching the spectacle hoping she was just kidding. "are you okay?" this time he was serious before he realised what signals the young girl was sending him.

"What does it look like?" she snapped.

Ray kneeled down to where Ashley was now hugging her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered with only the earnest attempt to comfort her.

"It doesn't matter much now does it?" Ashley replied squeezing her eyes shut.

"Yes it does," Ray held an arm out briefly touching a hand on her head. Ashley countered by pushing his hand away as soon as he touched her.

* * *

Kowalski and Kent scurried outside of the bathroom and were heading down the hall. To their dismay they came upon quite disturbing news. Two new prisoners had just been captured. Kent and Kowalski were overhearing Doctor Doctor herself report of the capture.

"Delightful," she cackled.

Right beside the open door Kowalski was tempted to wipe the smirk off her face. Kent held her back urging her not to do anything stupid.

"And their names would be?" Doctor Doctor was considerate when addressing her prisoners.

"Scott and Todd were the only names they would go by," the informant told her.

Kowalski's blood turned to ice as her stomach churned. Looking to the door then to Kent she felt that somehow she let them down. But in her heart she there must be someway of freeing her friends. Now that she was on the outside there must be some ray of hope.

"Let's go," Kent said pushing her forward.

* * *

"Are you hurt," Ray asked.

Ashley didn't speak nor try to communicate.

"You have to tell me what's going on." Ray stood up he was in no mood to ask twenty questions.

Ashley gasped seeing the hordes of THEM agents before answering him.

Pointing a finger to see behind himself Ray was brutally picked up by the collar of his shirt. His feet was an inch off the ground before he knew it. He was struggling against the brawny muscled man. That seemed like he was suffocating the life out of him.

"Put him down," Ashley screamed.

The THEM agent dropped him letting him collapse to the ground. Ashley was a foot away from his body trembling like a leaf. The last images of the THEM agent they would encounter was a fleeting memory. To the noble efforts that brought them this far.

Ashley fainted from the thoughts of her impending doom. Nobody she felt could possibly save them now as she fell to the ground with Ray.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6: What are you suggesting

Ray and Ashley were dumped on the floor inside a different jail cell. Ashley was barely awake when she realized where she was. "I don't wish them be in the same cell. They might work together and what good will that be?" Doctor Doctor's voice penetrated her mind before opening her eyes.

It was all too much of a haze. Stumbling around on the floor Ashley got used to her surroundings. The ground was cold like concrete, her senses were telling her that they were trapped. "Ray," her voice cracked barely saying his name. "Ray," she called again.

It was no use he was still sleeping. Ashley crawled up to him shaking him with no use. "Ray," the sight of his glasses falling from his face frightened her. His body slumped to the side making her shake him more violently. "Ray...please you have wake up." no answer.

Her eyes began to fill with tears seeing him almost be killed from earlier. "it's not that-" but didn't continue her thought.

Doctor Doctor was eagerly awaiting for this to happen. Her hands were clutching the metal bars watching her. The newer agents seemed very predictable. As was the pleasure of meeting the newest addition to U.Z.Z. it was unlikely Ashley she'd be able to turn her down.

"Not that what," Doctor Doctor asked from the otherside of the door.

Ashley's vision began to focus on a blue faced, purple cat rimmed glassed woman. Her face seemed more wicked than the pictures that was described to her.

"Your Doctor Doctor," she gasped.

"The one and only." Doctor Doctor replied opening the door.

* * *

"We can't just leave them there." Kowalski pleaded.

Kent's back was to her, he wasn't moving, or perhaps not even listening. "ya know what I was thinking?" he turned around facing her with a serious expression.

Kowalski's was more of a sad one. Her eyelids were half closed when she listened to him. "what is it, Kent?"

He snorted then slightly smiled. "this is just a bunch of grief you know?"

In Kowalski's mind he sounded absurd, what was he talking about. "what do you mean...about what we're doing?" the mission was the only thing that mattered.

He shook his head like a wet dog. "that's what I'm saying."

I don't," Kowalski clenched her fists shouting.

Kent casually explained the situation to her. "after all this was a botched job. You know it, I know it..."

"Shut up," Kowalski shouted slamming her fist against the wall.

"You better be quiet or someone might hear us." Kent did his best not to smirk. He was trying to contain his laughter from her defensive behavior.

"What do you mean?" Kowalski asked.

* * *

"I was always looking for some like you." Doctor Doctor sat beside Ashley who still lay on the floor. She was holding up Ray's head on her lap hoping he'd wake up in time.

"No you don't," Ashley pushed her away.

"Of course I have," Doctor Doctor replied courteously.

Ashley wiped away some of her bangs gazing up the dictator in waiting. "what do you mean?"

"I was just saying I'd be honored if you joined my ranks." Doctor Doctor cheerfully glared upon the Ashley. She seemed to have the toughest trouble keeping her eyes open.

"If you'd join me we'd have a remarkable time together. You'd have the privilege of joining my special forces if you came with me." Doctor Doctor replied giving a small smile.

Ashley's eyes darted around the room then back to Doctor Doctor's. "special"she uttered in her mind. That's exactly what Ray was to Kowalski.

"But your a bad guy." Ashley weakly laughed.

"So what if I am." Doctor Doctor asked. "if I really as bad as you say I am we could reach a bargain."

"That's absurd, who do you think, I am that I'd, sell out what, I know to you." Ashley replied heaving heavy breathes between every syllable.

"If your willing to get more from this world. Then sometimes this is how you go about getting it." Doctor Doctor explained flatly.

"Like what," Ashley muttered.

"To know your enemies you must first know their friends." a rule of thumb for any betrayer that crossed her path. The ones that knew their way around the U.Z.Z. base. To the ones that were willing to sell the most valued secrets to her. This was also a secret that helped achieve the secret thing.

Planning, planning, and more planning.

"So you'll know the weaknesses. That you might coerce them into backstabbing my friends." Ashley answered solving the problem.

"You could have anything if you'll just walk away with me right now." Doctor Doctor took Ashley's hands in hers.

Ashley opened her mouth with nothing to say to her.

"Yes, what is your answer?" Doctor Doctor said as her eyes brightened with anticipation. "leave Ray here and come with me."

"I-I-" Ashley stuttered suddenly.

* * *

"I don't know how to tell you this but I think your insane." Kowalski began to pace backwards slowly to escape.

"Am I really," Kent rubbed his chin thoughtfully then added. "no, I don't think I am. Obviously we're not going to get anywhere if we keep acting like this."

Kowalski took another step backwards as Kent stepped a foot forward.

"No, your wrong, you never acted this way before." Kowalski's back was now pressed against the double doors.

"Have you ever thought about this useless game of cat and mouse?" Kent said continuing to explain his wild idea. "hear me out on this. I think you'd enjoy the benefits as much as I have."

"Benefits," she whispered to herself.

"You," snapping to attention Kowalski cried peering into Kent's eyes. Quickly pushing the doors opened hurried out into the corridor.

Kent stayed behind removing his glasses. "it seems too late now." he softly spoke to himself. He was traitor and that's all there was to it. The puzzle pieces fit into their place so well. As for Doctor Doctor capturing the last team that might steal the secret thing. It was pretty pathetic how they all risked their lives for such silly ideals.

He wanted to keep his teammates safe. But there was a limit to his generosity and Kowalski was strumming his last nerve.

Simultaneously as Kowalski was running to safer ground.

Doctor Doctor made her deal with the youngest woman Ashley.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7: And the heartache that follows

Kowalski felt fortunate that her disguise was yet to be recognized amongst the other agents. Panting she tried to stop herself from whimpering. With no use the attempt made her feel silly trying to stop her bitter emotions from surfacing. It was him all along that pulled the wool over their eyes. He was the one who must have been responsible for the abduction of the secret thing. There was no denying as far as she knew and Kent was definitely not to be trusted!

It made too much sense now when she mentioned it. Kent was no where inside the base that night. He called off the night those T.H.E.M. agents flooded the base. Was that the one of the signs that Kent was one of them?

Kowalski wildly thrashed her head around thinking it wasn't possible. Denying it did no good now that she was stuck inside T.H.E.M.'s base. The only thing to do now was leave this retched place for good. Never to come back ever again.

Kowalski pulled herself together and promised they'd all find a way out. She was sitting inside the THEM men's public restroom. It seemed more unlikely they'd check for her in the woman's room instead.

Kowalski placed the pink crash helmet on her head declaring. "I'm going in-again."

* * *

Ashley was sitting on Doctor Doctor's seat of power when Kent came walking in.

Kent stopped where he was standing when he recognized the girl before him. Ashley couldn't tell it was Kent because he was wearing his helmet. But felt it was him sure enough when he spoke to her. "your that little brat aren't you?"

Ashley jolted out of her chair when she was aware that the THEM agent's voice was familiar. "it's you isn't it?" she asked.

"Is who," Kent replied angrily.

"You sound like someone I know." Ashley got close to him, but only saw half of his face. "why don't you take off that helmet."

"Why should I," Kent said like a child.

"Because I said so." Ashley countered with hostility.

Kent mumbled doing so popped the helmet off. Ashley stepped back when she knew she was right. "you're one of THEM?" she always wanted to use the pun in some sentence one day.

"Cut the theatrics your not here for just anything." Kent hollered accusing her of the same treachery.

"Why not," Ashley mumbled.

"This isn't what you should be doing." Kent laid a hand over his face feeling defeated.

"So then what about you?" Ashley asked softly to her two timing friend.

Kent waved a hand to follow him into a special room. They walked into it, it was filled with security cameras. Kent slumped on the swivel chair where Ashley was flabbergasted by the discovery.

* * *

Ray was sitting in a corner by himself in the small cell. Until he was rudely dragged outside by a tHEM agent. The THEM agent was female who had also two other companions close beside her. They were dressed in blue and red THEM outfits.

"C'mon we're getting you out of here." Kowalski was holding him by his arm.

"Cut that out," Ray cried out in pain. He nearly fell on his knees when he was trying to regain his composure.

Kowalski stopped when she realised she hurt him. "what is it," she said in a small timid voice.

Ray clearly knew who he was dealing with now. "Kowalski," he asked. "is that you?"

Kowalski let go of his arm then answered. "yeah, yes, it is." Scott and Todd pulled of their helmets as well. Ray saw that they were all pretending to be THEM agents.

"Great work team-now-" Ray counted them all then stopped. "where's Ashley?"

"I have no idea," it never occured to Kowalski that anything happened to her.

"Well, we'll all find her, but-" Ray caught Kowalski's arm before they moved on.

Scott and Todd were already out of sight before they knew it.

Kowalski fell into Ray's embrace feeling his arms wrap around her. "Ray I-"

Kowalski returned the gesture wrapping her arms around Ray's waist. "I'm glad that your-"she began to stutter happy that he was alive. "your alive-I was so afraid-"

"I'm sure you were." Ray said comforting her.

* * *

Kent and Ashley were both witnessing the spectacle. Ashley recoiled away from the television that captured Ray and Kowalski's moment.

"It's not enough that they say it, but now they're..." Ashley slumped on the second swivel chair next to Kent's.

"They're hugging each other." Kent replied.

"Yeah," Ashley said throwing her arms out then letting them fall into her lap.

Kent saw her frown. "what's wrong with you?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I'm here for business."

Kent snorted. "about what,"

"Nothing," Ashley muttered. "I'll tell you when Doctor Doctor arrives soon."

"But I'll tell you," Kent slapped a hand over his eyes. "wait till Ray figures out what you've done!"

Ashley's eyes strayed away from the T.V.'s she felt a little ashamed of her actions.

Kent only focused on the television while Ashley dreamily thought of her plans. It bothered her to figure out Kent was also apart of the organization. It felt like it made so much sense now it wasn't funny. Kent had been in disfavor with UZZ and now-she quit thinking she was no better now.

"It shouldn't be too long now," Ashley thought to herself.


End file.
